disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Runaway Brain
Runaway Brain is an Academy Award nominated, 7-minute-long, animated short subject produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation Paris, and starring Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse and Pluto. It was released on August 11, 1995 attached to the feature A Kid in King Arthur's Court and was re-released on July 16, 1997 in front of Disney's George of the Jungle. In international theaters, it was shown in front of A Goofy Movie. Plot In the cartoon, Mickey is hooked on a Mortal Kombat-style video game based on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs when Minnie comes home to find that Mickey forgot their anniversary. Mickey comes up with a last-minute idea to take her to a miniature golf course. Showing her a newspaper, Minnie misinterprets and thinks Mickey is taking her to Hawaii, a trip that would cost $999.99. An excited Minnie skips out the door before Mickey can set her straight, causing Mickey to worry about how to earn so much money. Pluto shows his master the "help wanted" ads, and Mickey finds an ad for work with a Dr. Frankenollie (an inside joke reference to Disney animators Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston) for a day of "mindless work" that would instantly give him $999.99. Mickey goes to the home of the simian Dr. Frankenollie (voiced by Kelsey Grammer). When he knocks the door, Mickey gets sucked downward through a trap door into Frankenollie's laboratory, where Frankenollie plans to switch Mickey's brain with that of his monster, Julius (portrayed by perennial nemesis Black Pete). Although Dr. Frankenollie is killed in the experiment, the brain transfer is a success, with Mickey's mind ending up in Julius' giant body and Julius finding himself in control of Mickey's body. The dimwitted and insane Julius finds Mickey's wallet in his pocket and, finding a photo of Minnie, is instantly smitten with her. He escapes the laboratory on a hunt for Minnie, whom he finds shopping for a bathing suit. When the real Mickey (in Julius' body) shows up to save his girlfriend, Minnie screams for help and runs until Mickey convinces her of who he is. Julius continues to pursue Minnie, leading to a battle between the two of them ("Go get him, Mickey!" cheers Minnie, "Rip his ears off!"). During the course of their battle, Julius and Mickey fall onto electric wires, which cause their minds to transfer back to their correct bodies. Although Julius is more of a threat than ever now that he is again in control of his own monstrous body, Mickey manages to subdue him and save Minnie. The closing scene of the film finds Mickey and Minnie on their way to Hawaii, with Julius providing the horsepower for their inner tube. Cast *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Kelsey Grammer as Dr. Frankenollie *Jim Cummings as Julius *Bill Farmer as Pluto Development When the film was first being pitched, Dr. Frankenollie's role was played by Professor Ecks from Floyd Gottfredson's Mickey Mouse comic strip storyline Blaggard Castle, though studio executives didn't go for it and the new character was created. Release After the theatrical runs of A Kid in King Arthur's Court, A Goofy Movie and George of the Jungle, Disney kept Runaway Brain out of circulation because of its use of an "evil Mickey" character and the darkly comedic death of the professor. Home video releases ;DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Volume 2 ;Blu-ray * Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films Collection (Disney Movies Anywhere Debut/Exclusive) In other media *Julius appears as an optional secret boss in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance in Traverse Town. Trivia *Zazu makes two cameos in the short. *When the video-game Dopey is killed, the "Wilhelm scream" is heard. *On Mickey's wall is a poster with a picture of a mousetrap, labeled Just Say No. *Julius finds a black & white picture of Mickey from Steamboat Willie in Mickey's wallet. (to which Mickey comments, "Oh, that's old.") * Mickey's arrival at Dr. Frankenollie's street is a parody of the famous poster image from the film, The Exorcist. *As Mickey is falling down the trap-door chute, a pink-slip with the initials "J.K." is glimpsed fluttering down the chute with him. This is a reference to the firing of Jeffrey Katzenberg from the Disney corporation just the previous year. *''Runaway Brain'' was also planned to be attached to 101 Dalmatians but was pulled out of theaters at the last minute so that trailers for Hercules, That Darn Cat, Jungle 2 Jungle, and George of the Jungle could play instead. *Mickey seems to playing the video game on a Sega Genesis. *The short's presentation on the Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Volume 2 DVD set has a slight audio sync problem. It is currently unclear if this is fixed on the Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films Collection DMA digital copy. *This movie was mentioned in Epic Mickey when Oswald asks Mickey for more confessions, which he doesn't have any. Oswald then lists some things, one being "brain-swapping". Even though Mickey took part in it, he didn't have the idea to do it. *For an unknown reason, the restored Disney Movies Anywhere-exclusive digital version of this short film strangely uses the 2011 Miramax logo at the beginning (followed by the retained 1995 Walt Disney Pictures logo) and the closing Miramax logo at the very end. Ironically, Miramax was owned by Disney from 1993 to 2010. Videos Dateline Disney- Runaway Brain (1995) Gallery Screenshots Runaway Brain screenshoot 2.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 3.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 4.jpg Tumblr m46f8eaw1W1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m46fo7K4mR1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Runaway Brain screenshoot 6.jpg Tumblr m46fteQ2ck1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Runaway Brain screenshoot 7.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 8.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 9.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 10.jpg Tumblr m46gktyvD51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m46gonzu0N1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Runaway Brain screenshoot 11.jpg Tumblr m46h7awNpA1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Runaway Brain screenshoot 12.jpg Tumblr lxgn7cZdDb1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 13.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 15.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 16.jpg Tumblr lyud07YLJ41qh4tyyo1 500.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 17.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 18.jpg|Mickey in terror. Runaway Brain screenshoot 19.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 20.jpg|Mickey's brain Runaway Brain screenshoot 21.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 22.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 23.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 24.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 25.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 26.jpg runawaybrainsteamboatwillie.jpg|"Oh, that's old" Runaway Brain screenshoot 27.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 28.jpg Julius in Mickey's Body.png Runaway Brain screenshoot 29.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 30.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 31.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 32.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 33.jpg|Brains switched back Runaway Brain screenshoot 34.jpg Runaway Brain - Mickey is serious.png Runaway Brain screenshoot 35.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 36.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 37.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 38.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 39.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 40.jpg|Julius being used as a steed Miscellaneous Dr Frankenollie.jpg Runawaybrain.jpg Runaway Brain merhcandise 1.jpg Runaway Brain merhcandise 2.jpg Runaway Brain merhcandise 3.jpg Dr. Frankenollie model sheet.png Runaway Brain model concept 1.jpg Runaway Brain model concept 2.jpg External link * *Runaway Brain at The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts Category:1995 films Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Pluto shorts Category:Academy Award nominated films Category:G-rated films Category:Featured shorts